cracking_the_phone_addictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Annotated Bibliography
Norazah Mohd Suki, (2013) "Students’ dependence on smart phones: The influence of social needs, social influences and convenience", Campus-Wide Information Systems, Vol. 30 Issue: 2, pp.124-134, doi: 10.1108/10650741311306309 This research paper was published in 2013 in Malaysia. The author, Dr. Norazah Mohd Suki, investigated students of a public university in the Federal Territory of Labuan, Malaysia, assessed the way that social needs, social influence and convenience affect students’ dependence on cell phone and provided a unique perspective in terms of how cell phones dependency influence students’ purchase behavior. In total, 200 completed and usable questionnaires were received and assessed and a simple random sampling method was utilized to make the measurement precise. The research is professional in academic field that it can be used as a tool for further explanatory researches regarding students’ use of personal technologies. Also, the research used a multiple regression analysis to achieve the objective. Since 2013, the full text of this paper has been downloaded 21961 times by the users of Emerald, which shows its validity and reliability. Other than that, it can be considered as a limitation that some of the university students such as bachelors and masters might have passed their adolescents already, which opposes the original topic setup of the paper. Although it is published five years ago, the analysis and methodology used in the paper still can be referenced in my research. Dr. Norazah Mohd Suki is an Associate Professor at the Labuan Faculty of International Finance in University Malaysia Sabah. She has various achievements in academics and co-curricular activities and has won several world-class awards, such as the ‘Winners of the Seventh Annual Awards Excellence in Research Journal’ Award, and the winner of the Highly Commended Paper in the 2015 Emerald Literati Network Awards for Excellence. The container, Emerald, is a global publisher ,which manages a portfolio of more than 290 journals and over 2,350 books and book series volumes worldwide, as well as provides an extensive range of online products and additional customer resources and services. Overall, I believe the source will be very useful in my final paper. “Raising Children”, Raising Children Network (Australia) Ltd., Web. June 10th 2017. It is a generated source which integrated all kinds of studies of teenagers together, such as their social and emotional change. It categorizes the topics and issues by age of the adolescents and gives precise definitions, quotes of professors and scholars, statistics, videos and forums. It also has format that is easy to follow and understand. In between the article, words are divided into smaller parts and keywords are highlighted and linked to new introduction page, which is informative and convenient. All of the contents are also up-to-date. Raising Children Network provides complete and reliable resources for Australian parents, ranging from pregnancy to teenagers. The website is supported by the Australian Government and it has branched organizations that also work on issues about children, such as Parenting Research Centre and the Murdoch Childrens Research Institute with The Royal Children’s Hospital Centre for Community Child Health. Since they focus on educating parents about raising children, the perspective and method used to generate ideas and facts would be more convincing and easier for readers to understand. Overall, I suppose that this source will be very useful in my final paper. Parks, Peggy. Online Addiction. San Diego: ReferencePoint Press, 2013. Print. This book covers an extensive research and several case studies related to online addiction. It provides background information on social networking, online gaming and gambling that belong to the broad category of online addiction. Instead of arguing for or against certain statements, this source shows different perspectives on the definition and symptoms of online addiction along with its treatments. This book differentiates itself from other sources of information by suggesting various treatment cases and related organizations that addicts can get help from as well as the seriousness of the problem. This is a useful source as it contains numerous quotes from experts, relevant figures and graphs about online addiction, which can be associated with cell phone addiction as well due to their similarities. The primary sources in this book will enrich the content of the essay by supporting its arguments with specific evidences. The book and other sources included in this bibliography are closely related to one another, addressing the seriousness of cell phone addiction. This book is written by Peggy J. Parks who holds a bachelor of science degree from Aquinas College and has written over 100 educational books for children and young adults, proving itself to be a reliable academic source. It is an objective source as it analyzes the issue from a variety of perspectives backed by different expert quotations rather than trying to persuade its readers to believe in a certain way. Griffiths, Sian. “Children blame parents for phone fixation.” Sunday Times of London. 23 Apr. 2017 eLibrary. Web. 11 Jun. 2017. This article describes the reality of cell phone addiction among children and challenges that their parents face when they try to restrict the time their children spend on cell phone. Rather than leaning on a specific opinion, it objectively reflects the issue through interviews and statistics. Unlike other sources that only cover the issue from the perspective of parents, this article includes the perspective of children as well, revealing their thoughts about cell phone use. It allows its readers to approach the issue from both perspectives and draws a comprehensive conclusion that the adults should become good role models first with sensible cell phone use. This source would not be cited in the research paper that covers whether cell phone addiction should be regarded a true addiction as it is not directly related to the topic, but it still provides good background information on the conflicts caused by the excessive use of cell phone. Overall, this article supports other sources by highlighting the addictive features of cell phone, yet it deals with the conflicts between children and their parents in particular, regarding cell phone addiction. It is a reliable source that contains data from a poll conducted by the Headmasters’ and Headmistresses’ Conference (HMC) that represents private schools in the United Kingdom. It is unbiased since it analyzes objective figures from the poll and several cases instead of judging whether parents and their children are doing good job to solve the issue. Hyma, Ira. “Are You Addicted to Your Cell Phone”, Psychology Today, Mar 23, 2013. Web. In “Are You Addicted to Your Cell Phone”, Ira introduces a list of standards that Atchley and Warden, two prestiged scholars of a department of psychology at Lawrence suggests, determining if one does suffer from cell phone addiction. The author also evaluates two groups of scholar’s studies on cell phone addiction, with Atchley and Warden believing that texting as soon as possible is one sign of addiction and Walsh identifying cell phone as part of people’s self concept. Ira disagrees these two judgments, saying that more limitations should be set, more studies ought to be conducted. He would put the urge to respond a text message as a need for social connections and the two groups of scholar’s asserts as misunderstanding of the younger generation who lives in a technology world. This source is a secondary source as it refers to primary researches done by other scholars. It is credible, as it was written by a professor of psychology at Western Washington University, and was released by an authentic magazine company that studies psychology. The work contains the author’s personal opinion as he remarks on other scholar’s objective works, however, his opinion definitely contributes as he points out the flaws of other people’s work, suggesting that one should consider cell phone addiction in a broader way. Our survey has one question that asks if one respond a message quick enough, which connects to the theory of Atchley and Warden’s. With Ira’s work, however, I am reminded that responding quickly to a message may be a distinct habit of teenagers at our age, and that I need to think deeper about the addiction. I would definitely regard this article in my research paper, as Ira draws a parallel between generation gap, social connection and cell phone addiction. "With constant screen use." Portland Press Herald (Maine). 16 Apr. 2017: 0S. eLibrary. Web. 30 May. 2017. In this article, Marina Schauffler talks about the reasons, and the extent of which people are addicted to cell phones. She also discusses the need to relieve the addiction and the hardship existed in relieving it. Schauffler uses statistics and quotes from other learnt author’s works, which significantly assist her to prove her point and advocates for further studies done on the cure of cell phone addiction. This source is a secondary source, referring to statistics and work of others. It comes from an authentic author who has a PhD in Cultural Studies from George Mason University and is a freelance writer and editor of naturalchoice.com. The article also comes from Proquest, which is renowned for its credibility. This article has minimal bias as the author does not comment on other scholar’s work and writing this journal could not possibly benefit her. I would definitely use this article for my final paper, as it provides factual damages that cell phone addiction brings, evidences of how much people rely on cell phones, technological company’s deliberate push for our addiction and possible solutions to the addiction. It mentions the importance of education and the role of family in relieving the addiction, which inspires me to do more research on what can be done for the addiction. Cooper, Anderson. “What is "brain hacking"? Tech insiders on why you should care”. CNN, April 09, 2017. June 05, 2017. This article introduces the concept of brain hacking, saying that Silicon Valley is intentionally designing software that makes people addicted to their cell phones. These companies design “rewards” for its downloaders that trigger them to come back quicker with excitement and hope. Software companies are not only programming for their software, but also programming and manipulating people. The important consequence is, however, brain hacking was still a new, hidden concept and no big firms are willing to own up to it, rarely any adult understand what their kids are going through, and solutions to the addiction are still yet to be found. This source is a primary source, one that records an interview between Anderson Cooper and Tristan Harris, a former Google manager. It is credible, as it comes from CNN and an authentic reporter. It might be somewhat biased, however, as its information was provided by a former employee of a Silicon Valley company, whose intention is remained unknown. Regardless of the bias, the information is still credible, and deserves to be studied. I would definitely use this interview in my final paper. It introduces a brand new idea, and was testified by intellectuals that were once involved in the programming. It draws a possible conclusion of the cause of people’s addiction of cell phone, which is definitely worth studying. Roberts, James A., Luc Honore Petnji Yaya, and Chris Manolis. “The Invisible Addiction: Cell-Phone Activities and Addiction among Male and Female College Students.” Journal of Behavioral Addictions 3.4 (2014): 254–265. PMC. Web. 2 June 2017. This article discusses both male and female in terms of cellphone addiction, indicating that managing to solve the root of this addiction needs to focus on the symptoms. The author provides multiple symptoms that come with the addiction, arguing that cell-phone activities are associated significantly with cell-phone addiction. The author also suggests that females are more likely to be addicted to their cell phones due to their want for attention on social media and the excessive time they spend on online shopping. This resource is unique amongst other common research on account of its concern on gender division with the cellphone addiction. This article reminds me there is a difference among male and female on the issue of cell phone addiction. There are plenty of trials, surveys and experiments that are provided along this source, and I intend to research on them as well. This impressive source is completely reliable for my research, which is exhibited in the US National Library of Medicine, a reputable government recourse web. This source is somehow biased, however, because its argument around different genders is provided merely by author’s own perspective. In a nutshell, it is a considerable source that could help me in my research. De-Sola Gutiérrez, José, Fernando Rodríguez de Fonseca, and Gabriel Rubio. “Cell-Phone Addiction: A Review.” Frontiers in Psychiatry 7 (2016): 175. PMC. Web. 2 June 2017. This source analyzes various studies of cellphone addiction that have been published by scholars and experts. Regarding the cellphone addiction criteria, the researchers have diverse responses. This article points to a higher notion of cellphone addiction on the cultural level and psychological aspect, highlighting the cellphone addiction in relate to other substance addiction such like alcohol and drug. This source is unique in comparison with other sources, synthesizing and presenting a review of cellphone addiction with analyzation. This source enlightens me, for I learn that cell phone may impact people differently for people in different cultural backgrounds, of which I will study into. This academic journal is reliable for my research as it was written by scholars at University of Mandrid who studied neuroscience and psychiatry, providing numerous primary statistics and evidences where I can get valuable and objective information from. In addition, I get a few other useful primary sources from the reference part of this article, which I will also regard in my essay. Written by the founders of this wikia: Baraka, Scarlet, Viola and Zoe. Category:Researches